


It tastes like you.

by Annibal



Series: Let me consume you. [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to 'It smells like you', pretty much the smutty part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It tastes like you.

Will still felt like he was half asleep, but he was so glad to see Hannibal that he didn’t care. He watched as Hannibal moved his body down between his legs and started to take the shirt off. Hannibal took his time undoing the buttons, opening his own shirt that was wrapped around Wills body. He didn’t bother trying to take it off Will; he just seemed to want to run his hands over his chest.

Will couldn’t help but tense slightly as Hannibals fingers stroked over him, it was the first time that he hadn’t felt utterly desperate to tear Hannibal apart and he found it utterly arousing being touched like this. 

“What would you like Will?” 

Will didn’t know what he wanted; he wanted to see for the first time what Hannibal would do if left to his own devices. 

“Anything you want, even if you just want to go to sleep. I understand if you’re tired from the drive, but you’re going to have to stop touching me like that if you don’t want to get me worked up.” 

Hannibal lips curled up at the edges, and he gave Will a warm smile. The smile was enough to make him react; even though the sleepy haze he was glad that Hannibal wanted him. He didn’t stop his gentle touches, his fingers rubbing over his stomach and moving over to his sides. Will bit his lip to keep back the laughter from the ticklish feeling that Hannibal was creating, he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Hannibal was watching his reaction and kept doing the same thing until Will found himself laughing. Except now that he was laughing Hannibal kept doing it, seemingly intrigued by his reaction. Will tried to wiggle away, but Hannibal just pinned him down with one hand and used the other one to keep running over his side. 

“Stop.” He gasped out when Hannibal made no move to end it. 

“I didn’t realise you were ticklish Will.” Will wanted to hit Hannibal for sounding so clinical while he was going crazy. 

Will reached out and trying to grab Hannibals hand to stop him. He was surprised by how strong Hannibal was as he tried to stop him. Finally Hannibal gave in and stopped, but his fingers were still dragging over his stomach and making the muscles twitch.

“I apologise, I was enjoying your reaction. I like seeing you smile.” Will was sure that Hannibal didn’t sound sorry, the smile still on his face. Hannibal looked smug as if he was watching something Will do something amusing.

Will was starting to wake up with the teasing and the feeling of Hannibals hands on his body. Hannibal ignored that he was naked, moving his hands down to rub his hips. The smile started to drop from his face as Will relaxed again.

Will watched him bow his head down pressing kisses over his ribs. He felt a flutter in his stomach and a small noise came to his lips. Hannibals tongue flicked out and made a small line down his ribcage.

“Feels good.” 

One of his favorite things was seeing Hannibals hair flop down over his forehead so Will reached out and brushed it down. He wanted to encourage Hannibal, but he didn’t want to guide him. Will wanted to let him decide what he was going to do. 

By the time Hannibal got down to his bellybutton Will could no longer ignore his way that his body was reacting Hannibals mouth. Hannibal seemed to be acting as if he didn’t feel anything pressing up against his body.

Will ruffled his fingers through Hannibals hair, lightly petting it. He found his eyes wondering over Hannibals body, watching the muscles in his back shifting under the skin every time he moved. His bottom was up slightly and Will found his hands itching to pull his boxer briefs down over his ass. 

He really hadn’t expected it to be this hard to wait. Will wanted to see more.

“Take off your underwear.”

Hannibal looked up, and slowly moved to his knees. Will was glad to see the bulge in his underwear, and that he wasn’t the only one who was affected. His eyes were glued to Hannibals fingers as they slipped into the top of his underwear and agonizingly slow pushed them down. 

“I can’t wait much longer.” He groaned out. 

He watched the way that Hannibal slowly revealed himself, first the patch of hair peeking out and then the base of his cock. Will was about to sit up and yank it down for him, but it seemed as if Hannibal could read him and pushed it the rest of the way down to his knees. 

“Is that better Will?” Hannibals smooth voice rolled over him. 

“I want more.” 

Will had gotten used to Hannibals tight expressions and he recognised the twitch of his lips. It meant it was going to be a while before he got what he really wanted. 

Hannibal bent over him and started up with his light licks just under his belly. Will pressed his hips up trying to get Hannibals mouth a little closer to his cock, and was almost surprised when he felt Hannibals warm tongue flicking out over his tip. Will had been waiting for this so long that even the small lick shot sparks up his spine. 

“Oh yes.” He gasped out. 

Hannibals lips slipped over the tip, just suckling on it for the moment. Will knew he was leaking in Hannibals mouth, but he didn’t care, he wanted more. 

“Please.” Will kept himself from shoving Hannibals head down further, but his fingers did slip into his hair, pulling it gently without forcing him to do anything.

Hannibal pulled back, keeping his lips on his cock so every word vibrated over him.

“I want to make you feel good. Does this feel good?”

“Yes, just a little more.” Will swallowed before he spoke, but it didn’t help, he still sounded like he was losing his mind.

Hannibal obeyed him and took the head back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around his cock before sliding his lips a little further down his length.

Will closed his eyes and gasped out, pulling his hair. Hannibal kept sucking him until he felt his orgasm building, but before he arrived Hannibal pulled away. 

“No, please I’m so close.” He whimpered, pulling Hannibals hair.

“Pass me the lubricant.” 

Will was desperate to obey just so that he could have a little more. He fumbled in the drawer in the night table panicking until he grabbed it. He almost threw it at Hannibal by the time he found it. 

It felt painful having Hannibal so close to his cock and yet not touching it. He watched Hannibal slicking down his fingers, and Will only closed his eyes again as he felt him press a finger inside him. Hannibal didn’t touch his cock again, but Hannibal quickly found his prostate and started pressing down into it in a pattern. 

As soon as he finished Hannibal started all over again, and Will couldn’t stop himself from pushing back into it. He could see he was leaking, but he couldn’t make himself feel embarrassed at how he looked. 

“Do you like this Will?” 

He almost hated Hannibal for asking that when it was obvious just how much he was enjoying himself and just how much he wanted more. 

“Yes, please anything.” 

Hannibal smiled at him as he pushed in another finger, his tongue licking out over his tip again as he started to massage his prostate with both fingers. Will felt stretched out, and yet it was not enough to sate the desperate need to come, he didn’t want to be denied again. By this time Will would have normally pinned Hannibal down on the bed and would be deep inside him. It was almost painful waiting for Hannibal to do more. 

Hannibals fingers were skilled and he kept bringing Will almost to the breaking point before stopping and then slowly starting all over again, as if he enjoyed the way Will squirmed and begged for more. 

“Hannibal.” Will moaned, not even being able to form a sentence. 

Hannibal pulled his fingers out, giving him a smile for the first time showing his teeth to Will. 

“What would you like Will? Tell me.” 

It took a while before Will could gather himself enough to say anything. 

“I don’t care, anything please. Fuck me, ride me, whatever you want. Just anything.”

Will wrapped his legs around him and tightened them, desperate to reach orgasm.

Will watched as Hannibal moved onto his knees, and pulled Will up on his lap so that his cock was rubbing between his cheeks. Will felt so keyed up that he pressed into it, putting his feet up on Hannibals shoulders.

“Don’t make me wait.”

He felt relief when Will saw Hannibal starting to coat himself with lubricant. Will couldn’t wait to be filled with him at this point; he was just a mess of need. 

He felt Hannibals hands under his ass as he started to position himself at his entrance. The tip was pressing against his hole, pausing for a moment before pressing inside. Hannibal let the tip slide in and out of him, and he moaned carelessly at the feeling of being opened over and over again. He arched his back and pressed into it, making Hannibal go a little deeper each time. Hannibal let the feeling build before he started to shift, putting Wills feet over his shoulders, and bending him in half as he leaned over him. 

Hannibal put one hand against Wills side and the other one he kept on his ass to guide him. It felt extremely intimate compared to their usual rutting. At that point Hannibal started to thrust into Will, and he could feel Hannibals eyes watching his reaction to every thrust. It seemed to work between them as quickly Hannibal seemed to find the best angle. 

Will was leaking on himself and ended up wrapping his hand around himself to add to the feeling. He timed each stroke with the slow thrusts, rocking his hips into every one. It was difficult to pull himself together enough, but every time Hannibal filled him completely it was worth it. 

He could see that Hannibal was watching where they joined, his eyes on his own cock as it slid in and out of Wills body. He knew his skin would be clinging to Hannibals cock as it wasn’t often he allowed another man inside him, but at this point he no longer cared how he looked to Hannibal.

“Harder, Hannibal, anything just harder.” Will was screaming like a whore, but he would be embarrassed about it later when Hannibal wasn’t inside him, in the moment it didn’t matter. 

Hannibal obeyed him, thrusting into his prostate harder, causing him scream out. He was starting to feel his orgasm building and he didn’t want to be denied again, so he helped Hannibal fuck him, moving his hips as much as he could, tightening himself every time Hannibal pulled out. 

He could see from Hannibals expression that he was starting to get close himself. Will started to speed up his hand, jerking himself sloppily and out of time, but he was so close he no longer cared about moving with Hannibal, he just needed release. 

The orgasm rolled over him, he could feel his cock releasing fluid on himself, but he it just felt so good between the pressure inside him and his own hand. 

By the time he finished he felt slightly dazed, and he just laid back and watched Hannibal use his body. It wasn’t much longer before he felt Hannibal releasing inside him and Will weakly pushed back into it. 

Hannibal let out a breath as he came; Will could see the pleasure in his face as he allowed himself to fully enjoy the moment. It felt both intense being filled while he was so sensitive, and yet Will felt like he needed it. 

Hannibal was panting as he rubbed his hands over Wills ass, pulling him tighter even though he couldn’t possibly get any deeper. They both stayed there for a while, Hannibal obviously enjoying the way Will shifted around on his cock.

When Hannibal finally pulled out of him wills limbs felt like jelly, the slick wet feeling making him squirm a little. He could get used to the way Hannibal had treated him. 

Hannibal shifted so that he was lying beside him. Hannibals fingers moved to Wills stomach, he was obviously much more relaxed, and Will forced himself to roll over onto his side to face him. 

They didn’t speak for a while, just touching each other and enjoying the company. Hannibal would sometimes press kisses to his lips and smile at him, seeming content to just enjoy lying next to him. 

“You may surprise me at any time you felt the need Will.” Hannibal said a smirk on his face. 

Will laughed and hid his face into Hannibals neck, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Shut up.” 

He felt Hannibals hand on my back, and he felt slightly shy that Hannibals shirt was soaked in sweat, but Hannibal didn’t seem to care that he was destroying his clothing.

“You look good in my shirt Will.” 

Even though it embarrassed Will when Hannibal said things like that, he was pleased. He didn't bother to respond, not wanting to encourage Hannibal more, and kept his face hidden.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone who had been reading my fics. It makes me happy every time I read a positive comment. I love every one of you :)


End file.
